


I Just Want Some Milk

by alphajenolee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zhong Chen Le, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyun has a big cock, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Post Mpreg, Size Difference, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphajenolee/pseuds/alphajenolee
Summary: Jaehyun loves Chenle's milk. He wants it all the time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 30





	I Just Want Some Milk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!
> 
> THIS STORY IS PURELY FICTIONAL!

"Baby I'm home" Jaehyun says sweetly as he stepped in their main door. 

"Hello Daddy, how was work?" Chenle replied with a warm smile. 

The moment Jaehyun sees his wife, all his tiredness go away. "I've been tired and busy as usual but not anymore, not after seeing that pretty smile of yours" Jaehyun said as he approached his wife for a kiss. 

"How's our baby?" Jaehyun asked as he embraced his lover. 

"He's sleeping now, oh how I wish you saw him play, he's so energetic!" Chenle said as he rested his head on the taller's chest.  
"How about my lovely wife, how was your day?" Jaehyun sat down at the dinner table. 

"Oh me, uhm, I was fine... I'm sorry the house is a bit messy, I couldn't keep up with cleaning the house because I was taking care of our baby" Chenle said while looking down at the table. 

"Chenle, honey, please. Don't be like that. It's okay, as long as you and our baby are doing fine, then I'm already happy. I told you not to be so pressured. I'll love you no matter what. You have to take care of yourself too" Jaehyun leaned closer to his wife to give him a warm embrace and caress his head gently. 

"Thank you Daddy" Chenle closed his eyes he felt Jaehyun's chest. He feels comfortable everytime he's close with Jaehyun. 

"You have been calling me daddy quite often these days, is my wife perhaps, needy?" Jaehyun asked playfully, showing a sexy smirk. 

"Well Daddy, uhm, I have been..... i think..... producing too much milk nowadays. My breasts are always feelsling so heavy and full. Even if I pump, they just fill right away again. It's embarassing how I'm always leaking" Chenle's cheeks were painted a bright shade of red as he burried his face on Jaehyun's chest. 

"Oh, so my baby wants help with these?" Jaehyun said as he grabbed Chenle's clothed breasts and gave them a light squeeze. 

Chenle moaned as he felt milk leaking out his buds as Jaehyun squeezed his tits. 

"Wow baby, you really do produce a lot of milk. I didn't even squeeze that hard yet you're already leaking so much" Jaehyun voice seems to have dropped an octave. He was getting turned on as he saw how two wet spots appeared on Chenle's blue sweat shirt. Particularly on his nipple area. 

Soon after, Chenle's top was gone. Leaving his plump chest out on display for Jaehyun's eyes. "Wow baby, you look, delicious" Jaehyun said as he rubbed Chenle's pink nipples earning sensual moans from the smaller. 

They broke into a passionate kiss as Jaehyun carried Chenle bridal style and made their way to their bedroom where they intend to continue the fun. 

As soon as he laid Chenle on their bed, his clothes were immediately gone. "Tell me baby, what do want daddy to do?" Jaehyun's lustful voice made Chenle's insides tremble. 

"Please suck my tits Daddy. Please help me ease the pain, milk me Daddy" Chenle barely finished his sentence as he was already moaning a ton. 

"Sure baby, Daddy will gladly do that" and Jaehyun dived into Chenle's chest and sucked on the smaller's right chest like a starving baby. Chenle tried not to moan even harder because he didn't want to wake up their baby. 

"Is this making you feel good?" Jaehyun asked as he ate Chenle's right chest, sucking his sensitive pink nipples and occassionaly giving them gentle bites while playing with his left chest, rolling the other nipple in between his thumb and index finger. 

"Yes daddy, ugh, more Daddy, you're so good" Chenle was a hot mess. The sensation he's feeling is beyond heavenly. His body is quite sensitive so his breasts and nipples are also very sensitive. He feels like his milk is generously squirting out into Jaehyun's mouth and hands. 

"Can't forget about this one" Jaehyun said as he moved to Chenle's left nipple to shower it with plenty of kisses and give it a good sucking while he played with the already sensitive right breast with his big and rough hands. 

Chenle is just in pure bliss. He became a moaning machine because of how good Jaehyun eats his titties. He held onto Jaehyun's head throughout of it, unconciously pushing Jaehyun deeper into his chest. 

After a few more minutes Chenle feels himself cumming. "Daddy I think I'm about to come" and just as that, Chenle came untouched inside his skimpy shorts. As he came, he felt his breast squirted out a lot of his milk voluntarily and Jaehyun found it hot and it turned him on even more. 

"My baby came just with my tit sucking? You must be really needy huh?" Jaehyun was smirking. Feeling really proud of his ability to pleasure his wife. "Since you came in your pathetic shorts, let me just removed them for you" after doing so, Jaehyun went back to feast on Chenle's tender breasts kneading them like dough, sucking the life out of them till they ran out of milk. 

Chenle was surprised with Jaehyun's next move. Jaehyun squeezed both of Chenle's tits together and sucked on his nipples at the same time earning plenty of seductive moans from the smaller. "Yes Daddy ugh, your mouth is so hot, so amazing. Yes Daddy, ugh, milk me like a cow" Chenle doesn't know where he is getting these words, all he knows is that Jaehyun is doing a great job milking him and making him feel good. 

And with a few more minutes of milking, Chenle came untouched again, cum spurting out of his tiny dick, milk squirting aggressively out of his tits. It sprayed all over Jaehyun's face and he loved how Chenle's milk covered his whole face and is dripping down his body. 

"Baby you came twice already, that's a bit unfair for Daddy isn't it?" Jaehyun smirked as he slapped Chenle's breasts and tortured his already sensitive and raw pink nipples by twisting and pulling them. "Baby, I need to cum as well. Can I fuck your breasts?" Jaehyun said as he started to undress his pants and underwear. Chenle answered with a breathy "Yes please Daddy." 

Chenle saw how hot his husband is. Like his body is god sent. And his cock, standing proud and tall. He already knows how well endowed Jaehyun is. But he's still amazed everytime he sees Jaehyun's cock while it's hard. The length and girth is just beyond big. To say that Jaehyun has a big cock is an understatement, it was rather monstrous in size. But he loves it anyway. How Jaehyun's monster cock would always satisfy his sexuals needs more than he wished for. 

Chenle is laying weakly on the bed and Jaehyun got on top of him, trapping Chenle's petite body in between his knees.  
"Squeeze your tits together baby so I can fuck them good" Jaehyun said as his cock is already leaking with pre-cum. Chenle complied and looked at Jaehyun's eyes sexily, making it a whole lot sensual. 

Jaehyun started thrusting in between Chenle's tits and he absolutely loved the feeling. Chenle's breast are perfect for his dick. His pace getting more animalistic every thrust. He held on the smaller's shoulder as he fucked the life out of his chest. They're looking eye-to-eye this whole time making their connection as husband and wife even stronger. They just love each other so much and they love satisfying each other's sexual needs. 

"Baby I'm cumming" Jaehyun pulled his dick out and started jerking it, aiming it at Chenle's beautiful face. "Fuck baby, I love you" and then he came. Shooting his hot, thick, rich cum all over Chenle's face. It was a lot. He came about six times. Such a big cock produced ample amount of cum. "I love you too Daddy" Chenle said while his face is covered in Jaehyun's cum. 

After resting a bit, Chenle fell asleep. Jaehyun then cleaned him up and covered him with a warm blanket. They're used to sleeping naked anyway. 

The sun rose and Jaehyun woke up next to Chenle breastfeeding their baby boy. "Can I go next?" Jaehyun said playfully. His morning voice is such a turn on for Chenle. 

"But you already had more than enough last night!" Chenle whined and then laughed. 

"C'mon baby, I just want some milk" Jaehyun said and planted kisses on Chenle and their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it ~
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/comment if you guys enjoyed reading this story. Thank you.


End file.
